Southsward
by ssj4raditz
Summary: The Kingdom of Southsward is under seige and it's last hero needs help. Will Ruka be able to save his homeland, or will it fall forever to the vermin armies? My first Redwall FanFic! (chapters 5-7 now posted)
1. The Mystery Mouse

Barley the hedgehog gatekeeper stoically kept watch, as he always did on rainy nights. The sun had set over an hour ago, and the storm had blow up very fast. All the rest of the Abbeybeasts had retreated to the comfort of Cavern Hole. Barley rather liked the smell of rain, and considered himself most fortunate to be out during the storm.

He casually leaned on the walltop, scanning the path that passed Redwall Abbey. The downpour had turned the path into mud. Barley's vision was limited due to the rain, but he still could see a good ways up and down the road. The hedgehog barely stirred when one of his fellow Abbeybeasts joined him on the walltop.

"Fine night to take a walltop stroll, wouldn't you agree Barley?"

He smiled, but kept his eyes focused on the forest. "Aye, tis as ye say, Sister Ellie."

Sister Ellie was Redwall's healer, and also had a penchant for "helping" Barley with his gate keeping duties. Being a squirrel, she liked the heights of the walltop. She also liked to talk – a lot. Barley kept his gaze fixed while Sister Ellie talked about all the goings on around the Abbey.

He nodded his head occasionally, just to let her know he was listening. Of course, most everything she told him, he already knew; Barley just liked to humor the Sister.

"…and did you know Chef Jeremy wants to have supper in the orchard on the first day of summer? I just hope that Brother Al and I will be able to keep the dibbuns in line."

Barley smiled. He was extremely fond of the dibbuns, the Abbey's children. Just thinking about the trouble they'd get themselves into made him chuckle, The Sister was right about those young ones being a pawful. She had also mentioned Jeremy's cooking.

Traditionally, the head cook at Redwall was given the title of Friar. Jeremy had refused the title because ha had grown used to being called "chef" by all the otters in his holt. So the big ottercook had accepted the title of "Head Chef of Redwall Abbey", which most shortened to just "Chef".

Just the mention of Jeremy's name made Barley's mouth water. The hedgehog, as well as all the Abbeybeasts, never knew what would come out of the kitchens on any given day; but they did know that it would be delicious. And, Jeremy would always prepare a unique dish to celebrate the first day of each new season.

"Barley?" Sister Ellie's voice brought the gatekeeper's thoughts back to the present. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry Sister, me mind was just wandering there."

The two of them stood watching together in silence for several moments, as the rain continued to pour down. Ellie suddenly leaned forward, squinting her eyes.

"I think I see something," she said, pointing down the path. Barley strained to see what the Sister was pointing at. He could just barely make out the silhouette of somebeast struggling up the path. The hedgehog then recognized who it was; Skipper, the chief of the otters.

"Ahoy!" Skipper bellowed in his deep bass voice, "I've a hurt beast 'ere! Open th' gates Barley!"

Barley turned to Sister Ellie, "you'd best fetch yer healin' supplies, and also bring the Abbess."

The Sister was down the stairs and halfway across the lawn in a matter of seconds. Barley met Skipper at the gates. The otter reached the doors just as the hedgehog pulled them open. Skipper had an unconscious mouse slung over his right shoulder.

"Here," Barley indicated that he would help Skipper carry the mouse, "we can take him into the gatehouse."

"I've got 'im," Skipper smiled. "Shut the gate and lock it tight, though. Might be vermin lurkin' about."

The hedgehog nodded, locking the gate securely. He led the otter chief into the gatehouse just as Sister Ellie, Brother Cornelius and the Abbess arrived. Cornelius lit several candles he had brought as Barley swept aside the books and scrolls covering the large table in the middle of the room. Skipper laid the mouse on the table and Sister Ellie unpacked her healing supplies.

Skipper turned and bowed slightly to the Abbess. She returned the gesture, motioning that they should go outside Ellie could work. Cornelius took the lantern he had brought, and the four of them proceeded out of the gatehouse. The rain had since stopped, and the storm clouds were moving off. A small sliver of moon peeked through the breaks in the cloud cover.

The four beasts stood out on the Abbey lawn, Cornelius's lantern illuminating a small area like an island in the darkness of night. Few lights shine through the stained glass windows of the main Abbey building. Skipper figured most of the Abbeybeasts were already abed. He winced slightly as Barley slapped his shoulder.

"Well, tis good ta see you agin, matey!"

Thank ye, Barley. But watch the shoulder; it's still smartin' from carryin' my liddle buddy in there for half a day."

"Any idea who he is, or where he came from?" The query came from the Abbess, eager to know anything Skipper could reveal to her.

"Nary a clue, Abbess Elizabeth. I came upon him whilst I was on my way back home. Looked to me like a gang of vermin had jumped him, maybe a dozen or more of the scoundrels. Well, I grabs my fishin' spear, and helps to drive off the ones the mouse hadn't already beaten. All he said before he collapsed was, 'help please.' I dressed his wounds as best I knew how, and headed straight here."

"Let's hope that Sister Ellie can help him. In the mean time," Elizabeth gestured toward the Abbey, "we should go inside and wait."

As they started toward the building, Skipper glanced back over his shoulder at the gatehouse.

"Don't you worry, mate." Barley patted his friend's arm, "Sister Ellie'll fix him up, good as new!"

Skipper sighed and followed the three Abbeybeasts inside.


	2. Rachart's Army

Rachart had a headache. No, make that a migraine. And it had been persistent for several weeks. It was hard for her to focus on anything anymore. She sighed, rubbing her temples, trying to will away the throbbing in her skull.

"Mistress Rachart," a scrawny stoat named Cuttail trotted up. "The party you sent out earlier has returned."

Rachart's golden eyes sparkled in the firelight. Perhaps they brought some good news, something that would brighten her mood. The fox adjusted her tunic and made sure she looked respectable. She needed to look her best in front of the troops, no matter how she felt.

"Very well," she motioned for Cuttail to bring them forward. What Rachart saw next made her want to throw up and explode at the same time. Before her stood less than one-fifth of the number she had originally dispatched. The four vermin that remained were in terrible condition; no doubt the result of an ambush of some sort. There was no way the single mouse they had been sent after could have defeated nearly a score of warriors.

Rachart surveyed the four battered beasts. They were a weasel, a stoat, a rat and a fox. Out of them all, the fox appeared to have the worst wounds. He had several cuts, the worst of which was just above his right eye. The blood had run down and dried, sealing the eye shut. Also, a chunk of the fox's left ear was missing. The other three had no major wounds, but were caked in mud due to the rain earlier.

"What is your name?" Rachart addressed the fox.

"Garvic, Lady Rachart," he answered. Garvic's voice was barely above a whisper, but he saluted and stood rigid.

"That cut must be hurting you, am I right?"

"The pain is all but gone, my Lady."

"Still," Rachart drew closer to Garvic, "I think it best that you see our healer."

"As you command, Lady Rachart," Garvic saluted once more. He turned and headed towards the rest of the vermin army, who ere gathered around several campfires in a glade a little ways away. Rachart watched the other fox until she was sure he was out of earshot. She then turned to the trio of remaining beasts.

"Who would like to tell me what happened?" The fox's voice had softened. She wanted to convey complete trust in her soldier's words.

"I will, Lady Rachart," the weasel stepped forward and saluted. His name was Kulger.

"Don't bore me with the details; just tell me if you killed him."

"N-no, Lady Rachart, we were unable to kill the mouse."

The throbbing in her head, which had subsided slightly, returned even worse.

"We were ambushed," Kulger continued. "A dozen otters, armed to the teeth, jumped us as we were closing in. They all but wiped us out, only us four made it away."

Rachart turned to the other two, "Is this true?"

The both nodded vigorously. The fox knew there was something suspicious about their story.

Kulger spoke up again, "I bet them otters took that mouse and he told them all about us. They might be planning an attack right now."

"Calm yourself," Rachart looked the weasel in the eye. "You three may go. I'll worry about any otters that may be out there."

The three vermin saluted and wandered off. Rachart seated herself on a fallen log, massaging her temples.

"Not a very convincing story, was it my Lady?"

"No, Garvic, it wasn't."

The male fox stepped out from behind a nearby tree, the slightest hint of a smile playing on his lips. He sat down next to her.

"Those buffoons thought it worked on me as well. They told me that after I was knocked out by the 'first' otter that eleven more jumped out of the underbrush."

Rachart chuckled, "And were there eleven more otters?"

"Please," Garvic snorted. "If there had been, I doubt I'd be sitting here."

"So, what actually happened out there Garvic?"

"That Mouse had slain twelve before I got to him. Even after I almost severed his right arm and cut his face in half he never relented. Then, this otter bounds out of the forest, whacks me on the head and then goes after the rest of our party. I blacked out. Next thing I know, those three are waking me with their story, saying how lucky I was not to get caught."

The female fox stared at Garvic. Now she understood why her father had charged her with the task of killing the mouse warrior.

"If we return to where I fought him, we can have Hawkeye track the mouse." Hawkeye was the best tracker in Rachart's army.

"Very well," she watched as Garvic stood to leave.

"By the way," he paused, framed by the firelight, "what is my new quarry's name?"

Rachart grinned, "Ruka Swiftpaw."

"Hmph – I'll remember that when I send him the Hellgates."


	3. The Restless Badger Lord

Argus Swordstripe, the Badger Lord of Salamandastron, was restless. For the past few nights he'd been unable to get much sleep. Most of the time, when this would happen, he would simply sit at the window in his room and stare at the night sky. That was what he was doing tonight.

The breeze blowing in off the ocean brought with it the salty smell of the water. Argus breathed deeply, relishing the scent as he had many times before. The aroma of the sea was the one thing that hadn't changed in the numerous seasons the badger had ruled the mountain fortress. That, and the fact that Argus could always count on one of his hares to still be awake. That hare was standing in the doorway at that very moment.

"Good evening, Colonel," Argus didn't even bother turning around. Colonel James Edwin William Whipett IV walked in and plopped himself down next to the Bader Lord.

"Evenin' sah," the Colonel looked out the window, studying the moonlit coast. "Couldn't sleep again, eh?"

The badger drew a deep breath, "no, and I don't rightly know the reason. Maybe it's just old age catching up with me."

The Colonel chuckled. "If I may, sah. We both know t'ain't old age that's causin' this."

Argus knew that his old friend was right. The big badger stroked his graying beard, contemplating the Colonel's words. The hare had known the Badger Lord long enough to know that Argus possessed a sort of "sixth sense" when it came to trouble.

"You're right, as always Jimmy," Argus stood, leaning on the window sill. "Something's amiss, and I wish I knew what it was."

"You've always been this way when there was trouble brewin' with vermin."

Again the old hare was right. In the past, whenever there was a threat against the lands, Argus would get the same feeling he was having now. The strange thing was that none of the recent reports from the Long Patrol scouts had indicated any disturbances. But despite that, the badger couldn't shake his uneasiness. If his feeling was right, there should've been some indication of vermin. But neither hide nor hair had been seen.

"Might I suggest somethin' sah? We might consider sending the scouts out farther, just to be absolutely sure."

"Good idea, Colonel," Argus could see the sense in the hare's suggestion. "At first light, I want you to get the five fastest scouts we have. Tell them to travel as light and fast as possible. I want them to travel one full day out, and then head back. That should cover enough area to give us a good idea if any vermin are out there."

"If there is anythin' out there, sah, they'll find it."

"I've no doubt they will, Jimmy. They have had the best training officer."

The hare got up. He saluted and smiled, "we'll find out if anythin's going on sah, don't you worry."

"With you around, I never have."


	4. The Warrior's Blade

Back at Redwall, Sister Ellie silently closed the gatehouse bedroom door. She had finished with her patient. It had been the most serious case she had ever dealt with, but she had confidence that her work was good enough. She had carefully moved the nameless mouse to the back room and onto Barley's bed. She knew the old gatekeeper wouldn't mind. The mouse had not regained consciousness since Skipper had arrived with him. Maybe it was for the best though, Ellie thought. The lingering pain would be bad enough when he awoke. If he ever did wake up.

The Sister sighed. Nothing more could be done except to wait and see if his condition improved. She carefully packed up her healing supplies, washed her paws in the basin by the door, and headed outside. It was now well after midnight, but Ellie could still hear voices emanating from the Abbey the closer she got. As she pushed open the door, she saw that five of her friends were seated around a table in the middle of the main room.

"Ah, Sister Ellie," the Abbess stood. "Any news of our visitor?"

"Well," the squirrel cleared her throat, "I have high hopes he will live. He lost quite a lot of blood though, and I fear he may have lost his left eye; although it was difficult for me to tell at the time. I will have to examine it later to be sure. Also," she paused, "I had to amputate his right arm. The damage was too great, and I feared an infection might have developed. It was for the best."

"Hmm," Skipper scratched his chin. "Well, I suppose havin' one paw is better'n havin' none."

"Your logic is sound, Skipper," Brother Timeaus, a shrew, looked up from the large volume ha was studying. Timeaus, or Tim as he liked to be called, was Redwall's Recorder. He was very adept at finding the exact location in all of Redwall Abbey of any scroll, book volume, or map whenever they were needed. Tim could usually be found wandering aimlessly around the Abbey with his nose buried in some ancient book or scroll.

"Cornelius," Ellie turned to the mouse, "would you mind going out to the gatehouse and just keeping an eye on our friend?"

"Not at all Sister," he stood, bidding them all a good night. "I will let you know if his condition changes."

"Thank you Brother," the Abbess nodded and Cornelius took his leave of them. Ellie sat in the spot that he had vacated, noticing that there was a sword laying at the center of the table.

"Is that -?"

"Indeed Sister," Tim laid the volume he was hold down on the tabletop. "This belongs to the mouse who is currently occupying-I assume-Barley's bed in the gatehouse. This," he indicated the large book, "is Sister Lydia's account of her travels to the kingdom of Southsward. According to this, that blade is what is known as a _katana_, used by the King's royal guard."

"Wait, Southsward?" Ellie wasn't familiar with the name.

"Oh, yes," Tim sifted through a stack of old yellowing papers that were piled on the floor next to his chair. He handed her a very faded but still legible map. "This is Lydia's map of the route to the Southsward kingdom. As you can see, it is quite a lengthy journey; I would venture to guess at least a half-season's travel at best, possibly more."

Ellie carefully studied the map. It was very detailed, although the terrain was sure to have changed in the many seasons since it had been drawn. She was quite impressed, "this is almost as thorough as something you would do Tim."

The shrew blushed, "thank you Sister."

The small group fell silent for a few moments. Abbess Elizabeth broke the quiet, "Well, I suppose if that is all, we should try to all get some rest."

Ellie, who had been staring at the sword, reached for it, "Tim, may I please see the sword?"

The Recorder passed the blade to her, "It's a very well crafted weapon, but we didn't find any clues in or on it that might have revealed the identity of our mouse friend."

The Sister turned the katana over in her paws. Unsheathing it, she was surprised by its mirror-like surface. Something caught her eye then, "Tim, what's this here?"

She pointed to the bottom of the blade, near the hilt.

"Let me see," He took the sword, studying it closely, squinting. A minute or two passed while Tim continued his examination. His turned the sword this way and that, holding it at different angles in the torchlight.

"Well, what is it?" Barley had grown impatient.

"Oh!" the shrew laid the sword down and quickly started leafing through Sister Lydia's book. He stopped at a page that had strange writing on it, "here! This writing on the katana's blade is old Southswardian script. I don't know how we missed that earlier. Sister Ellie, you must have much better eyes than all the rest of us."

The Sister simply shrugged, "I just had a feeling that if I took a look at it, there would be something there."

"So," the Abbess leaned forward, "what does it say?"

"A moment, if you please," Tim held up a paw. He started scribbling on a small scrap of parchment with a stick of charcoal. "There, finished. I think I have translated the characters as accurately as possible. If I'm correct, the inscription reads, 'Ruka of Clan Swiftpaw – royal warrior'."

"So, our guest finally has a name," Ellie smiled. "Ruka the royal warrior."

Abbess Elizabeth looked at the tired faces of her friends, "I think that we have had our last revelation of the night. Let's all get some sleep and see if we can continue sorting this out in the morning."

They all retired for the remainder of the night, unaware that in Mossflower Wood danger was lurking ever closer.


	5. The Heartless Revealed

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Garvic stood in the middle of the small clearing where he had fought Ruka the day before. The bodies of the vermin that the mouse warrior and the otter had slain still littered the area. The fox made it a point to never grieve the loss of a valueless creature. There was no use for anybeast that couldn't stand against one single opponent. It irked him to no end that he hadn't been able to finish off the mouse. He was certain we would have won if that blasted otter hadn't interfered.

He spat out the blade of grass he was chewing on. The seven other vermin that Garvic had brought with him were arguing over something. The group included the other three that had escaped from the otter's attack. He had intentionally chosen to bring them along. The fox wonder what, if anything, they were thinking as he watched them scavenge for loot from their dead comrades.

"That's enough," the fox's voice froze the other beasts in their tracks. "Have you no respect for the dead?"

"Ah, c'mon," a lanky weasel with a high-pitched voice continued to comb through the bodies, "they ain't not gonna use this stuff no more anyhow."

One of Garvic's throwing daggers buried itself in the ground inches from the weasel's footpaw. He jumped back, lost his balance, and knocked over a rat who fell face first to the ground. The chubby rat jumped up, ready to retaliate. He didn't get the chance. An arrow stopped him as it grazed his cheek, thudding into the oak tree behind him.

A lithe ferret had appeared, seemingly from nowhere, next to Garvic. Zillac the Hawk Eyed lowered his bow; his piercing eyes seemed to bore right through the stunned rat.

"What news do you bring, Hawkeye?" Garvic used the ferret's nickname. He had brought the tracker along without any of the others knowing. "Have you found any evidence of the mouse warrior, or the otters that attacked us?"

The fox had purposely use the plural "otters" to make the other vermin think he still believed their story. He and Rachart had strung the three unsuspecting creatures along quite easily. They had no idea who they had lied to, but it was about to become crystal clear to them.

Zillac shouldered his bow, "I followed a trail from here to a large redstone building; a half-day's march from the encampment of the army. All the evidence I found points to there being only one creature leaving this clearing and carrying another beast to that building. The prints are those of an otter."

Garvic knew they had heard Zillac's report, and could practically smell the fear of the three lying vermin. "Are you saying that there was only one otter? I was lead to believe there had been more; possibly a dozen in number."

"I find no evidence of more than a single otter. As I said, I believe he carried the mouse warrior to the redstone structure. In all likelihood, that is where we will find him."

"Thank you Hawkeye," the fox slowly turned to the three, who ere now huddled together in terror. They had been found out. Garvic circled them slowly, his eyes no more than yellow slits. "If there is one thing I cannot tolerate, it is liars. What have you to say for yourselves?"

Kulger, the unofficial leader of the trio, pointed an accusing claw at Zillac, "'e must be lying! Tryin' to get us inter trouble!"

"What would Hawkeye gain by being false about this matter? And besides, it would make little difference. Even if you have been telling the truth about the otters, I would not dismiss your cowardice. That is the one thing that sickens me more than lying. You have shown yourselves to be little more than sniveling cowards," Garvic stood with his back to them, relishing the atmosphere of fear. "Before I punish you for your deeds, I wish to show you something. Then, perhaps, you will understand."

The fox unbuttoned his tunic, letting it slide off his shoulders to the ground. He turned to his right, slowly and deliberately. When he was facing them, a large jagged scar was revealed on the left side of his chest. A sinister smile crept onto Garvic's face as he saw recognition dawn in Kulger's eyes.

The weasel pointed a trembling claw at Garvic, his eyes wide with horror, "you, y-y-you're G-Garvic the-the-the…"

"Heartless." The word had barely left his lips before the fox's scimitar flashed out. Garvic the Heartless, the assassin know as the most ruthless in all the Southlands, recorded three more kills. The three vermin were dead before they hit the ground.

"You," Garvic pointed his blood-stained blade at the rat that Zillac had shot at, "report back to Lady Rachart. Tell her we have found the location of the mouse Ruka. Have her march the army due north. We shall meet her at the redstone building."

"As you command," the rat saluted and ran off through the woods to deliver the message.

"The rest of you, follow me," Garvic, trailed by the remainder of the vermin group, moved north toward Redwall Abbey.

In the underbrush, a shadowy figure watched the vermin leave, and then moved off to spy on the army of which the fox had spoke.


	6. Ruka Awakens

The Abbess, Sister Ellie, Skipper, Brother Tim and Barley were all enjoying a wonderful breakfast in Cavern Hole. When Chef Jeremy had learned that his Uncle Skipper had come to Redwall the ottercook prepared a special meal in the otter chief's honor. They all ate their fill and complimented Jeremy on such a fine job. He waved them off, saying that it was his pleasure. They were all sitting and talking when Ellie noticed Brother Cornelius come barreling down the stairs.

"Is something the matter Brother?" the Sister stood up from the table.

"The mouse warrior-"

"We found out his name is Ruka," Tim interjected.

"Ruka then," Cornelius was short of breath. "He's gone!"

"What?" the Abbess moved from her seat. The others had gotten up as well.

"I-I must have dozed off. When I awoke, he was gone. I'm sorry," the Brother had a dejected look on his face.

"Now, don'tcha worry there Brother," Skipper patted the mouse on the shoulder. "Twasn't your fault. An' besides, I don't think he could've gotten far in his condition."

"Frankly, I'm surprised he'd even be able to sit up with his injuries," Ellie shook her head. "If we're goingto find him, we need to do it in an organized fasion. Form search parties to look in Mossflower in case Ruka left the Abbey. Skipper," she nodded to the otter, "you are the best tracker here."

"He nodded, "Aye, I'll find 'im if'n he's out there."

The six creatures exited Cavern Hole, proceeded through the main hall, and out onto the Abbey lawn. They started formulating the best plan to search for the missing Ruka.

"We should also search the Abbey, he might not have left andcould just be hiding somewhere if he's confused," the Abbess gestured around the Abbey grounds.

"Agreed," Ellie asked Jeremy and Cornelius to start searching the Abbey.

"Are we all clear on the details?" the Abbes received "yeses" from each beast. "Good. Let's try and find him as quickly as possible. According to Skipper, there might be vermin about in Mossflower. I want everybeast going into the forest to be extremely cautious. Take a weapon, a sling or curtain pole or anything you feel you might be able to use to defend yourselves. Do not hesitate to return to Redwall if you feel the need."

A young squirrel named Alana, who was little more than a dibbun, started tugging on Ellie's paw, "Sister? ... Sister…"

Ellie smiled, "sorry Alana, I don't have time to play right now."

But Alana persisted, "but Sister, I wanna ask you something."

The Sister crouched down, bringing herself to the little squirrel's level. "Alright little one, what do you need?"

"I jus' wanna know who dat is," she pointed to the walltop. Ellie followed the small creature's paw. She smiled at Alana.

"Oh," the Sister ruffled Alana's tail, "don't worry, he's a new friend."

"Okay," satisfied with the answer, the young Abbeybeast skipped off to join her friends, who were playing over by the Abbey pond. Ellie called off the search. Ruka had been found.

The warrior mouse stood on the South walltop, staring in the direction of his homeland. A stuttering sigh escaped his lips as a single tear tracked down his cheek.

"I shall return my friends," Ruks balled his paw into a fist. "I swear it."

He heard voices approaching and decided to greet the good beasts who had helped him.


	7. The Warrior's Story

Ruka had introduced himself to the Abbeybeasts and they in turn did the same. Skipper returned the mouse warrior's sword, and Sister Ellie had troubled herself with making sure his bandages were alright. Ruka was very pleased to find out that all the creatures at Redwall were extremely friendly and hospitable. They all had questions they wanted to ask him.

"Please," the Abbess held up her paws, "I'm sure that our friend Ruka will answer all your questions in due time. But for now," she took his paw, "let's get you some food. You must be famished."

He hadn't been, until Elizabeth mentioned it. He allowed her to lead him down off the walltop and across the lawn into the Abbey's main hall. The five others followed them. As they passed through the main hall, Ruka stopped abruptly. He stared at the tapestry hanging on the wall, which was flanked on one side by a beautiful sword, the likes of which he had never seen.

Ellie moved next to the mouse warrior, "I see you've noticed Martin's tapestry."

"Martin?"

"Brother Tim chimed in, "Martin, along with Abbess Germaine, founded Redwall Abbey many hundreds of seasons ago. He was a great warrior, the first of many who have defended Mossflower country from various threats. It is said that his spirit has guided the creatures at the Abbey in their time of need."

Ruka studied the image, "I feel as if…as if I know him somehow… I know it sounds strange."

"Oh, not at all sir. It stands to reason that you are both of a kindred spirit because you are warriors," Tim smiled at Ruka. The mouse understood, but felt that it went somewhat deeper than that.

He nodded, "Well, let's hope that Martin is watching over us while we eat."

The other creatures laughed and they all went down to Cavern Hole. Jeremy set about putting out all manner of delicious foodstuffs. Word of Ruka the warrior had spread, and almost all the beasts in the Abbey came to see him.

"It looks like I'll have a bigger audience than I expected," Ruka sat. He took only a cup of tea for lunch, and then began to tell his tale.

His homeland of Southsward, which had been at peace for countless seasons, was now overrun by an army of vermin. They were led by a fox called Vulgin the White. Ruka and the Royal Guard were the only true warriors that stood to resist Vulgin's hordes. Squirrelking Darius, knowing that there was little hope without more troops, had charged Ruka with finding any help he could. His comrades had bought him enough time to escape. But a contingent of troops, led by Vulgin's daughter Rachart, had found out about him and was sent by Vulgin to kill Ruka. They had followed the warrior all the way north to Mossflower Wood.

"It was fortunate that Skipper happened upon me when he did," Ruka nodded to the otter. "I don't know if I'd be here if not for him."

"Sister Ellie's the one you should really be thankin'," Skipper waved toward the Sister. "All I did was get you here so she could patch you up."

"Of course," Ruka smiled at Ellie. "I am eternally indebted to you Sister. Indeed, to all of you for you kindness and grace. Even if I haven't been able to fulfill the King's request-"

"Now don't you despair just yet," Ellie said wrapping a paw around Ruka's shoulder. "I'm sure that you'll find some help, and while we can, we'll do everything in our power to help you."

All the creatures in Cavern Hole chorused "here, here" in agreement with Ellie.

The warrior mouse looked around, his unbandaged eye twinkling, "Thank you all. I am fortunate to have found such friends, even in my darkest hour hope still shines bright." Ruka knew that no matter what happened, these good beasts would stand by his side.


End file.
